Meet me halfway
by rainbowlights
Summary: This story is slash it kames and cargan. If you don't like don't read. Its about the song that creates there relationship. Meet me halfway by the Black Eyed Peas. I hope you like it and review. By the way this is a onshot.


**This story is about Kames and Cargan and if you don't want to read this don' for any mistakes. **

James pov

I can't believe it I was missing Kendall like crazy I was just about to lose my mind. Me and Logan had to go with Kelly to do vocal practice and Kendall and Carlos had to go with Gustavo. They both said all of us don't get any work done because we flirt, kiss or tease each other too much. But in our befence we do love each other. Incase you didn't know I was with Kendall and Logan was with Carlos. It was actually a funny story of how we all got together...

***Flashback***

Meet me half way by the Black Eyed Peas started playing and we all deciced to sing along...

K:Ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish

J:Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you

Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you

And all those things we used to, used to, used to do

Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be just me and you

L:I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you

Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you

And all those things we used to, used to, used to do

Hey girl, what's up? Yo? What's up? What's up? What's up?

K:Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?

That's where I'm gonna wait for you

I'll be lookin' out night and day

Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay

J:Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

C:Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the seven seas

Across the universe, I go to other galaxies

Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet

I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be

All:'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now

I travel uptown, town, I travel downtown

Wanna to have you around, 'round like every single day

I love you alway-way, I'll meet you halfway

K:Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?

That's where I'm gonna wait for you

I'll be lookin' out night and day

L:Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

J:Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

L:Let's walk the bridge to the other side, just you and I

(Just you and I)

I will fly, fly the skies for you and I

(For you and I)

I will try until I die for you and I

For you and I, for, for, for you and I

For, for, for you and I, for, for you and I

(For you and I)

All:Can you meet me halfway?

Can you meet me halfway?

Can you meet me halfway?

Can you meet me halfway?

C:Meet me halfway, right at the borderline

That's where I'm gonna wait for you

I'll be lookin' out night and day

Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay

All:Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

At the end of that song we all said our feeling and me and Kendall stared dating as did Logan and Carlos or Cargan as I call them.

***End of flashback***

Logan's pov

"James! James! James!" I shouted at him. He's been in a day dream for about 5 mins. I just wanna get back home to carlos so we can cuddle but James is taking so long to get out of his day dream.

"what?" He questioned

"Let's go were finished for the day" I said to him as I made my way to the exit.

"Ok" I heared him answer. We both got in his car as I didn't bring my car and when home.

Kendall's pov

Ok I was tired,well tired was an understatement,I was more like exhasuted. Me and Carlos have been working our butts off and now finally Gustavo let's us go home. I was relieved and gratefull I really wanted to get out of there so I can see James. I haven't seen him all day and I was upset about that, I don't get why there split us into groups to be honest. So we kiss and tease each other a lot, it doesn't mean we have to not see each other. It isn't fair really because Gustavo and Kelly do this stuff as well not as much as us but they do it. I promise they do.

"Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!" I finally hear Carlos shout

"Yeah?" I asked

"We have to go" he answered

"Ok" I finished as we both walk out to his car because I didn't bring mine. I came to the studio with James so I didn't bring it.

Logan's pov

As we rode home James was simple quiet which was unsual for him so I just had to ask...

"James your too quiet bro" I asked

"Huh?" He said turning his head to me

"I said your too quiet" I repeated

"It's just I miss him" He said so quiet that I almost didn't hear him

"Who?" I questioned with a raise of one eyebrown

"Kendall" He said

"I miss Carlos to but you don't see me sulking" I said

"Yeah but..." He tried to say

"Come on James were gonna see them tonight so no need worry" I told him

"Ok" He said as he turned the radio on. And the song 'meet me halfway' came on.

Carlos' pov

I was so happy I get to finally see Logan I could wait to see him. I wanted to drive the fastest I can to the crib but I didn't want to get a speeding ticket and I could see Kendall was excited as well. As he turned on the radio my and Logan's song came on 'meet me halfway'. I also heared it was James and Kendall's or as I call them Kames.

James' pov

As we arrived home me and Logan hopped out and when to the crib we both sat on couch tired.

"I can't wait to see them" me and Logan said at the same time

As we said Carlos and Kendall came in. I couldn't help but think perfect timing.

"Hey jay, hey los" Kendall said as he sat on my lap

" Hey logie, hey Jamie" Carlos said as he sat on Logans lap

"Hey babe" me and logan said at the same time and we all broke out laughing. As we got our breaths under control we sighed at the same time.

"So me and James are going in our room, don't distuted us" Kendall the love of my life said as we when into our room. Leaving Cargan on the couch.

Carlos' pov

"Soo.." I said as I ran my finger up and down his arm.

"Carlos please follow me" Logan said in a sexy voice

"Of course" I said as we when into our room

Normal pov

let's just say all the boys enjoyed their night and Kendall and Carlos couldn't walk straight for 2 and 1/2 weeks.

**I hoped you liked it please review thanks xx**

**Rainbowlights**


End file.
